


Mirror

by Notsoawesomenerd



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bratty Beca, Established Bechloe, F/F, Shower Tease, Smut, Strap-On, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoawesomenerd/pseuds/Notsoawesomenerd
Summary: Beca has a day off. Chloe has to work the late shift. So Beca uses her time to tease Chloe throughout the day, building up her excitement for Chloe to get home.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my docs for weeks being almost finished. So...here it is, hope it turned out okay. 
> 
> I'm coming up on the anniversary of starting writing fanfiction. I used to think I'd never write smut...now here I am... *hangs head in shame*

Chloe was in the middle of her shift as a vet tech, putting one of the post-op cats back into his kennel after a cleaning. She scrubbed her hands and made her way back to the staff lounge to have her late lunch and pulled out her phone to text her girlfriend. When she clicked her home button she saw a handful of notifications from Beca. A larger handful than she was used to receiving at this point in the day. 

8:37am: Picture of Beca’s pajama clad legs propped up on the coffee table, while holding a cup of coffee watching Orange is The New Black. She had intentionally paused it to take the picture with a particularly graphic sex scene in the background. Beca texted: “Lonely this morning, but coffee and the Litchfiend girls keeping me company. Hope you don’t mind me watching without you.”

Chloe sighed in annoyance. Beca knew that Chloe both loved and hated that show. She loved it because it was just good entertainment. She hated it because Beca always, without exception, got ridiculously aroused with basically any episode they watched. It annoyed Chloe that Beca got so turned on by other women. But it always led to great sex. Chloe couldn’t help herself each time proving to Beca that she was hotter than any of those women. So Beca watching without her? Chloe didn’t like that. 

8:43am: Picture of Stella naked on the TV. “She’s so hot right? *drooling face*”

8:44am: Beca took a self as she was laying on the couch and her arm was covering half her face. But the little wrinkle on the side of Beca’s squinting eyes meant she was smirking. “Not as hot as you, babe, I promise *tongue emoji*”

Chloe rolled her eyes and huffed in frustration. She hated when Beca got in these moods. It happened once a month or so. And Beca never learned her lesson. But it wasn’t like Chloe was disappointed to teach her again. She didn’t really hate them at all, and maybe she almost wished Beca got in these bratty moods more often. 

11:00am: Selfie of Beca gazing pensively out the window. “11 o’clock on a Thursday and I’m too horny for this early”

11:01am: Selfie of Beca biting her tongue with that glint in her eye. “Wish you were here…Hope you’re having as much fun with the animals as you would with me.”

11:02am: “Kidding...you know we’d have more fun ;)”

Chloe took a deep breath and shook her head, only a little worried what might be coming next. To her surprise, the next picture wasn’t more teasing.

12:07pm: Picture of the mall that Chloe desperately loved to drag Beca to. “Bored. Figured I’d do a little shopping. Hope it doesn’t bother you that I went without you. I know how much you love the mall...”

Chloe loved going shopping. She loved the mall. And Beca hated it. Well, she pretended to anyway. Chloe loved trying on all sorts of outfits whether they were cute or hideous and getting Beca’s opinion. But her favorite part was finding things for the grumbling brunette to try on and then sneak into her changing stall to assess the outfit up close. They’d been kicked out of a few department stores in their time, but thankfully never banned. 

12:22pm: Picture of a fitting room stall with several outfits hanging up and Beca posing in the mirror, hiding behind the phone. 

12:24pm: Mirror picture of Beca in a cute blue sundress then went down to her mid thigh. Definitely not Beca’s style, more so Chloe’s, but it was definitely something Chloe would have forced her to try on. “This would look better on you *kiss face*. Sorry I meant off you ;)”

12:24pm: Beca’s back to the mirror, showing the unzipped dress and exposing her bra and otherwise bare back. “Wish you were here to help me out of this thing. ;)”

12:25pm: “Remember that time we were trying on prom dresses for fun and got kicked out of the mall? I’m thinking about it right now…”

12:27pm: Beca in a sleeveless low cut top that was clearly one or two sizes too small. Her boobs were obviously struggling to not burst right out. And Beca made the angle to make it even more obvious. “What do you think? Too tight?”

12:28pm: Beca in only bra and panties. “Oops! Accidentally hit the button. Didn’t mean to give you a peep show.”

Chloe just huffed and shook her head. Beca knew damn well if you “accidentally” took a picture you could delete it. And Chloe knew damn well there was no way Beca was posed like that accidentally. 

12:32pm: Beca in tight skinny jeans, a tighter V-neck that did wonders for her boobs, and a leather jacket. “Think I might actually get this one.” 

Chloe groaned and ran a hand through her hair. That outfit was definitely Beca’s style. But it was sexy too. Chloe loved it. It was something Beca might wear out when they’d go out for drinks or a casual dinner. And then Chloe would rip it all off when they’d get home. Ironically, the most modest outfit got Chloe the most worked up. 

The rest of the day Beca sent scattered pictures and texts lamenting how she didn’t have Chloe to have afternoon sexytimes with and how horny she was and couldn’t wait for Chloe to get home. Chloe was more aggravated than she would be normally because this was one of her late shifts. She had to take care of the kenneled pets and wouldn’t get off till later. 

With about an hour left on the clock, Beca started sending her text after text of herself in various states of disrobing. She angled them perfectly so that Chloe could tell what state of undress she was in without getting to see the clear image. 

When Beca was making dinner she sent side by side pictures of her holding up a spaghetti noodle before it was cooked and then after. 

Beca: “I love pasta...because noodles are straight until they get wet.”

“I’m dating a teenager.” Chloe rolled her eyes at the lame joke she knew Beca loved.

Beca: “I’m getting wet thinking about things we’ll do when you get home.”

Beca: “I’m really horny.” And attached was a picture of her clearly topless but the wooden spoon she was using to stir the noodles was held so it covered her would-be exposed boob. 

Chloe scoffed to herself hoping Beca got splashed with some boiling water as she made dinner without a shirt.

And then Beca sent a picture of one of their vibrators. “I really miss you, and you haven’t responded all day! I don’t know if I can wait.”

Chloe quickly texted back to that one: “Don’t you dare touch yourself if you know what’s good for you.” 

Beca: “Waiting for you, babe.” And this time Beca sent a picture wearing clothes, looking sad as she had a bowl of pasta in front of her.

Chloe finally locked up the clinic and nearly sped the ten minutes it took to drive home. She opened the door to their house and tossed her bags to the ground carelessly. Beca was sitting at the kitchen table, casually scrolling through her phone and looked up with an all too innocent smile at Chloe. 

“Pasta’s still warm if you’re hungry.” She greeted Chloe with a sickeningly sweet tone. 

“I don’t want pasta.” Chloe took slow steps over to Beca who still wore a perfectly innocent expression. It was driving Chloe insane. “Did you enjoy your teasing today?”

“Oh did my pictures bother you?” Beca looked up at Chloe who was now hovering over her with one hand on the table. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen.” Chloe ignored the question and kept unwavering eye contact with Beca who, finally showed a sign of being nervous by gulping and fidgeting slightly in her seat. “You’re going to go to the bedroom. Take your clothes off. And wait for me on the bed.”

“Okay.” Beca twisted her lips back into her grin and her eyes held their mischievous glint. Chloe followed a few steps behind but ducked into the bathroom before Beca started changing. She shed her scrubs and changed into a tank top and silky pajama shorts. She washed her face quickly and then spun around to return to Beca.

Chloe stopped in the bathroom doorway and stared at Beca who was fully clothed, wearing a cheeky grin. Her hands were behind her on the bed, holding herself up as if she had no intention of moving from the position. 

“I thought…” Chloe stalked over to Beca and bent down to hover over her. “I told you to take your clothes off.” She put her hands in the middle of Beca’s flannel shirt and yanked it open hard enough to rip at least a few buttons off.

“You did.” Beca shrugged. “But I like it better when you take them off me. And I knew you were going to get mad and rip my shirt off. That’s why I wore an old flannel that I don’t really wear or like anymore.” The smirk on Beca’s face made Chloe want to slap it, or kiss it...or ride it off. But Chloe had to shake away those thoughts. That was the closest to the upper hand that Beca would get that night. 

Chloe narrowed her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. She had had entirely enough of Beca’s behavior throughout the day. And she knew exactly what she was doing. Well, if that’s how she wanted to play it, Chloe would play along. By her own rules. 

“You have 60 seconds to take your clothes off or else that little thing you like that I do with my tongue? It won’t be happening for a while.” Chloe’s lips twitched upward when she saw Beca’s face faltering. She knew Beca wasn’t willing to call her bluff. Beca swallowed hard once and quickly started shedding her clothes. Chloe let out a pleased hum as she crossed her arms and watched the feverish strip show. 

“Good.” Chloe nodded in approval when Beca was stark naked on the bed, panting ever so slightly. “One of your few, if only, acceptable behaviors today.” Chloe inched closer to Beca, just a few centimeters from her mouth. She didn’t close the gap, but leaned away quick enough before Beca could connect their lips for a kiss she’d clearly been dying for all day. 

“How many times would you say you teased me while I was at work and couldn’t do anything about it?” Chloe asked as she planned what she was going to do to Beca.

“You’ve teased me mercilessly when I’ve been at work too.” Beca whined, but not genuinely. She loved when Chloe teased her. And she wasn’t really arguing, she just wasn’t done annoying Chloe for the day. 

“That wasn’t my question.” Chloe tsked as she stalked over to the night stand and pulled their pair of handcuffs out. 

“I don’t know, I sent a lot of pictures. I just missed you, baby.” Beca batted her eyelashes up at Chloe seeming to forget that that move only worked when Chloe was doing it to her. 

Chloe huffed out a laugh. “You miss me everyday but you don’t send me pictures of you half naked everyday.”

“First of all.” Beca was still trying to gain the high ground. “You have a high opinion of yourself. Second of all. Would you like me to start sending you half naked pictures every day?” Beca looked up at her like she was asking if Chloe wanted Chinese for dinner. 

“I have had enough of you today.” Chloe shook her head, trying her best to not start laughing.

“You sure about that?” Beca let her eyes roam obviously down Chloe’s body and back up to meet her eyes, which were now nearly black instead of the bright blue they normally were. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Chloe pulled Beca by the arm and dragged her into the bathroom. Beca bit her lip trying to keep her excitement tamed so Chloe didn’t see her being too happy about the situation. Chloe gave her a little shove as they entered the bathroom. She looked around as if trying to decide on something. 

Beca leaned against the sink as if she was enjoying watching Chloe think through things. As soon as the idea hit her, Chloe grabbed Beca again and pressed her arms against the towel rack that was beside their shower. 

One of Chloe’s favorite things about this house was the bathroom. It really was the tipping point between choosing this one over another. The shower was massive as was the jet tub that sat just across from it. The shower was fully see through, surrounded by glass. There was a rainforest shower head along with a small bench against the wall. It was one of the first areas of the house they christened when they first moved in. So, for Chloe to drag Beca to the bathroom to have her way with her after a day of being frustrated? It wasn’t surprising. 

Chloe crossed Beca’s wrists over each other and cuffed them with practiced ease around the towel rack. Beca gave an experimental tug and she was firmly locked in place. She couldn’t lift her hands more than a couple inches in the air. Chloe sighed contentedly that Beca wouldn’t be going anywhere. She also couldn’t help but take a moment to admire Beca’s body on display. 

This position would make it awkward and possibly painful for Chloe to do anything sexual to Beca. And she was turned in a way that would make spanking difficult. So Beca was confused and racking her mind with what Chloe might be planning. 

“Did you touch yourself earlier?” Chloe asked once she was settled that Beca couldn’t move. 

“No.” Beca shook her head adamantly. Chloe could easily tell that Beca was telling the truth. Not that she would lie. If she had touched herself, Beca probably would have enjoyed telling Chloe so. 

“Good.” Chloe chirped as she quickly yanked off her tank top and tossed it to the floor. Beca’s jaw clenched and she watched with rapt attention as Chloe shed her clothes and undergarments. Chloe unclasped her bra and let it dangle on her finger for a second before letting it drop and watching as Beca’s eyes glazed over as they admired her breasts. Beca was nothing if not a predictable boob woman. When Chloe started bending slowly at the waist to slide her panties off she could see Beca fidgeting against the cuffs. She took two dramatically slow steps out of the discarded fabric leaving her without a stitch of clothing on her body. 

While Chloe didn’t really want to give Beca any sort of reward at this point, she felt she herself was deserving of at least a little something. So she grabbed Beca by her chin and held her in place for a kiss that seemed to knock Beca’s breath right out of her. As soon as Chloe felt Beca’s tongue inching forward she pulled back. And Beca probably would have stumbled forward had she not been cuffed to the towel rack. Chloe grinned victoriously as she opened the shower door and turned the water on.

“What are you doing?” Beca asked with a whine.

“I’m all gross from work.” Chloe looked down at her body with an air of disgust and then shrugged. “I need a shower.”

“But…” Beca fought against the cuffs again, feeling completely tortured when she realized that she was going to be stuck there while Chloe showered right in front of her. That was just cruel.

There was something about showers for those two. One of the more erotic places for either of them. Chloe sighed contentedly as she waited for the water to warm up before stepping inside, closing the door and smiling at Beca as the water cascaded down her body. 

Within seconds Chloe’s hair was thoroughly wet and she ran her hands through it, smoothing out a few tangles. She lifted her chin and let the water splash her neck and droplets rolled down the valley of her breasts and over them as well, making her body glisten. 

Beca gulped as she watched, wanting nothing more than to put her mouth on Chloe’s body and lick up every drop of water. Chloe hadn’t even grabbed a shampoo bottle yet and Beca thought she might die right there on the spot. She pulled her arms again, wondering if she had the strength to rip the towel rack out of the wall. She didn’t.

Chloe grabbed the bottle of shampoo and started lathering it in her hair. But she did it like they did in the commercials, which she usually found ridiculous. She had her elbows high and out, head tilted back to expose her neck, and ever so slowly started massaging the shampoo into her hair. She even let out a little moan. Beca knew how much Chloe liked a good scalp massage and it was killing her that she wasn’t the one giving it to her. 

Chloe kept letting out airy sighs and moans as she showered that were absolutely unnecessary and driving Beca insane. She knew she should just look away. She didn’t have to give Chloe the satisfaction of drooling at the sight of her naked body. But everytime Beca turned her head away stubbornly, she rolled it right back because she really couldn’t keep her eyes off of Chloe’s naked body dripping with water and foamy soap and shampoo. 

Chloe roamed her hands far more dramatically than necessary and far too slowly for Beca’s liking. Chloe’s hand ran up and down her stomach, over her chests, along her shoulders and arms with Beca’s favorite coconut body wash. She moved her hair to the left side of her neck and shoulders as she massed the body wash against the right side of her neck down to her breast. She slowly moved her hair to the opposite side and performed the same task on the left. 

When Chloe would give her breasts gentle squeezes it made Beca shove her arms and hands against the towel rack and let out little whines that Chloe probably couldn’t hear. And then Chloe’s hand dipped lower to tease the perfectly manicured area between her legs. Chloe let her jaw drop open as she sighed heavily, keeping her eyes on Beca as she bit her lip with an evil grin. 

Beca was in a heightened state of arousal and she could hardly stand it. She gave serious thought to using their safe word. But she did that once when Chloe was expertly teasing her and it did not end well for beca. She just squeezed her thighs together just trying to find some measure of relief, but found none. 

Chloe had started humming in the shower as if Beca wasn’t present. She finished the rest of her shower without the obvious show. Although it was still ridiculously hot for Beca to watch. Chloe finally rinsed all the conditioner out and scrubbed her body free of all the body wash then she turned the water off. 

“You ready to be uncuffed?” Chloe stepped over without bothering to dry off. 

“Yes.” Beca grumbled with a roll of her eyes as she fidgeted against the cuffs. 

“Did you just roll your eyes?” Chloe quirked an eyebrow.

“No.” Beca immediately snapped her head into the forward position, stopped fidgeting and looked directly at Chloe. She’d been teased enough, she wasn’t going to do anything to make Chloe prolong this any further.

“Good.” Chloe would let that one slide. “Any more attitude tonight and I won’t hesitate to cuff you again while I take care of myself.”

“Okay.” Beca bit her lip, trying to keep any trace of sarcasm far away.

“I think you can do better.” Chloe squinted and gave Beca a little knowing smirk. Beca knew what she wanted her to say. She took a deep breath, hoping to keep any underlying snarkiness at bay.

“Yes, ma’am.” Beca said seriously, looking nearly ravenously into Chloe’s eyes. 

“Good.” Chloe patted Beca’s cheek firmly. “Girl.” She patted it again with a little more gusto. Beca didn’t make a face or say any words as she waited for Chloe to retrieve the key and undo the cuffs that were starting to chafe her wrists. 

It took Chloe slightly longer to return than Beca would have assumed. But she wasn’t about to mention it or complain. Her eyes widened in an almost cartoon-like way when she saw Chloe return, dried off, and wearing one of their strap-ons, the larger one. They hadn’t used it in a while and Beca felt a rush of arousal course through her veins. 

Beca gulped as Chloe stood beside her and slowly unlocked the cuffs and tossed them to the ground beside her discarded clothes. Beca wanted nothing more than to lunge forward, kiss Chloe senseless and then ride her until she saw stars. But she knew better. She waited for Chloe to make a move or give direction, trying to stop her leg from bobbing impatiently. 

Chloe popped the cap on the lube bottle. Beca couldn’t help but notice it was her least favorite. Not that she didn’t like it or was truly uncomfortable with it, Chloe wouldn’t use it if Beca felt strongly. It was just the sensation was sometimes too much for Beca. Especially when she was this aroused, this would only make her go crazy. She gave Chloe a knowing look, but did her best to keep any hint of annoyance out of sight. 

“Put it on.” Chloe held out the little bottle for Beca. Beca obediently took the bottle and applied a drop. When she went to close the cap, Chloe tsked. “A little more.” Beca huffed quietly as she applied a couple more drops and then closed the lid. After tossing it to the sink she started moving her hand along the shaft of the toy to spread the gel. Chloe didn’t understand why she got so aroused when Beca basically gave her a hand job. She didn’t have a dick, nor did she want one, but there was something really hot about watching Beca do that. 

When Chloe noticed Beca was moving her hand a little slower and a satisfied smirk was growing on her face, Chloe started walking Beca backwards until her back hit the sink.

“Turn around.” Chloe whispered in Beca’s ear. Beca closed her eyes and did as she was told. Chloe ran her hand along Beca’s neck, moving her hair out of the way. Her lips pressed firmly against Beca’s neck, making her shudder and hold on to the sink with a tight grip. Chloe was pleased with how worked up Beca was. As her lips travelled up and down the side of Beca’s neck she looked in the mirror and her eyes met Beca’s. 

She decided she wouldn’t make either Beca or herself wait any longer. With a gentle kiss to Beca’s cheek and a little tug at her hips, Chloe slid the toy in slowly. With the lube alongside Beca’s heightened state of arousal, it glided in effortlessly. Beca sighed and shivered with a measure of relief, giving in to the warm tingling sensation, once Chloe had filled her and was standing flush against Beca’s back. 

“I’ve wanted you like this all day.” Chloe breathed into Beca’s ear before kissing its shell. “This is what I was thinking of doing when you sent me those dressing room pictures.” And then she pulled back, sliding the toy almost out of Beca before thrusting hard back in. Beca let out a gasp and dropped her head to her chest, struggling to just remain standing upright. But the sink and Chloe were both giving her some much needed assistance. 

Chloe sunk her teeth into the taut muscle at Beca’s neck making the brunette sigh loudly and tilt her head to give Chloe better access. Even though Beca’s eyes were closed, Chloe smirked at their reflection when she thrusted again into Beca making her moan loudly. Chloe let her hands roam up and down along Beca’s hips to her ribs and backs down as she slowly moved in and out. 

When she saw that Beca seemed to be getting comfortable with the pace, she started moving faster. The toy was sliding easily in and out of Beca. Again and again. And Beca was biting her lip as she held onto the counter to stay upright. Chloe smirked with pride. 

“Look in the mirror.” Chloe demanded more than requested. Beca’s eyes quickly opened and they looked at each other in the mirror’s reflection. And when their eyes met Chloe couldn’t help but pick up the pace as she moaned herself at the sound of the slick slapping sound as she fucked Beca in their bathroom mirror. 

“Shit.” Beca threw her head back to rest against Chloe’s neck as her own hips backed backwards to speed up the process. And as the pace and intensity increased, Chloe couldn’t help but notice that Beca’s well endowed breasts were bouncing fluidly with each thrust, each retreat and each push. While Chloe enjoyed having her hands on Beca’s hips, helping guide her into the pace, she hated to see Beca’s breasts go unattended like they were. 

She wrapped her arms around Beca and covered both her breasts with her hands and gave them hard squeezes in time with her thrusts, as her own breasts pressed firmly into Beca’s back. Beca’s moans intensified as Chloe moved the toy against a particular sensitive spot. Chloe was always a master at finding the areas on Beca’s body that made the brunette lose it. 

“Fuck!” Beca slapped a sweaty hand against the mirror as her body started moving erratically against Chloe, feeling too much and not enough at the same time. It caused her to lean forward and additionally give Chloe a better angle. Beca breathed heavily as she felt the toy glide effortlessly inside repeatedly. It made her think of a metronome tapping out a rapid staccato rhythm. She lifted a hand to blindly reach behind her and grab Chloe’s hair, holding her as much as she could as their bodies rolled together in almost perfect sync. 

Chloe was watching her and Beca in the mirror as Beca was losing control. She let a hand wander from Beca’s breast down her chest and along her abs (that Chloe knew would be more toned if Beca would just join her in her workouts) until she reached a currently ultra sensitive spot between Beca’s legs. 

“Shit!” Beca let out a noise that sounded almost like a squeal when Chloe’s fingers started rubbing tight circles on her clit almost in time with her thrusts. “Baby...I-I’m close.”

“Me too.” Chloe panted in Beca’s ear as she tried to keep focused on her multitasking hands and hips. The thrusts slowed down as their bodies simultaneously jerked and vibrated as their synchronous orgasms reached their peak. Chloe’s nails dug into Beca as she felt shocks of pleasure zipping through her veins and tickling her skin. She felt a roll of ecstasy running from between her legs to the pit of her stomach and out through her extremities as she let out a high pitched gasp.

Chloe let out high pitched moans as she rode out the aftershock of her orgasm and held on to Beca to keep herself steady as much as Beca. When she was able to open her eyes she looked in the mirror again and saw Beca in a similar state. Her mouth was dropped open, her eyes clenched shut as she experienced wave after wave of bliss that Chloe just had too. Chloe dropped her forehead to Beca’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist. 

“Wow.” Beca finally whispered through her labored breaths. Her hands were shaking as she had to overwork her mind to get them to move to hold onto Chloe’s hands that were wrapped around her. 

“Yeah.” Chloe smiled as she placed a kiss on Beca’s shoulder that glistened with a thin layer of sweat. She slowly stepped back and gently pulled the toy out of Beca making her let out a small grunt of both satisfaction and remorse at losing the contact. She unstrapped the belt and let the appendage fall to the floor as Beca turned around. 

“That...was hot.” Beca grinned as she pulled Chloe flush against her and finally gave her the kiss she’d been wanting all day. She wasted no time sneaking her tongue into Chloe’s mouth and licking deep inside. Her hands gripped tighter around Chloe’s back when she emitted a low hum of approval as Beca sucked her tongue before snaring Chloe’s bottom lip between her teeth and giving it a gentle tug. Chloe wasted no time surging forward to close the small gap again. Their tongues roamed in each other’s mouths as they exchanged lazy kisses, still a little exhausted from what just transpired. Chloe finally pulled back and started placing a trail of soft kisses along Beca’s cheek, to her jaw and then to her ear. 

“Now.” She whispered as her teeth nipped softly on Beca’s earlobe. “I want you to clean that off and fuck me on our bed.” She took a step back and grinned sweetly as if she hadn’t just muttered something dirty in Beca’s ear. She swooped in for a quick peck before turning around to saunter out of the bathroom, adding an extra sway to her hips for Beca’s viewing enjoyment. 

Beca was still leaning against the sink, looking dumly at the doorway Chloe just disappeared through. It took her a moment, but she shook her head and blinked rapidly as she got herself in gear. She excitedly snatched the toy from the ground so she could wash it before she followed Chloe to give her exactly what she wanted. 

She looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head with a grin. Her hair was tussled, her cheeks flushed, lips swollen and eyes dark with arousal and pleasure. She still had the vivid image of Chloe behind her from just moments earlier. She let out a chuckle as she turned the faucet on and wondered to herself how she got so lucky. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by SoMo's song "In The Mirror"


End file.
